


You Belong to Me

by Plesio



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, First Love, Forced Relationship, Hotel Sex, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plesio/pseuds/Plesio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a new girl Mako Shiraishi moves to Tokyo,Japan and gets a job at  a hotel she accidentally stumbles along a black market beneath the hotel and is bought by a cold hearted millionaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A girl walked out of the airport she had long straight silky hair and porcelain skin she looked very slime.

The girl had a white long sleeve shirt and had a silver logo in the middle that said lovely heaven.She also had a black leather vest a black skirt and black leggings with black leather boots and pink leather fingerless gloves.She had pink suitcase and white and pink backpack.Her name was Mako Shiraishi

Mako "Thoughts": I can't believe I'm here ! He is going to be so excited 

Mako then walked to her destination

A few minutes later........

Mako "Thoughts": I can't believe I'm here The Grand Tokyo Hotel.I'm going to surprise him big time !!!

Then Mako went to the front desk to get checked in.Mako then put her luggage in her room 3C127.Mako walked out of the room and saw what she was looking for.She then tapped that person in the shoulder.

???: Sorry I can't help you got to go.

Mako: Is that any way to treat a friend.

???: Look lady I'm sorry I can't help yo.....Mako!!!!!!

Mako: Hi.Chiaki

Chiaki: Mako!!! What are you doing here!! I thought you were studying in Chiba,Japan University!!

Mako:I do. But I'm here for the summer.

Chiaki and Mako hugged like so tight Chiaki was actually griping Mako and didn't let ger go.

???: Chiaki oh....Sorry did I interpret something.

Chiaki: Oh no.Mako there is someone I want you to meet.Mako this is Kotoha Hanaori.Kotoha this is Mako Shiraishi

Mako: Hi Kotoha

Kotoha: Hi Mako.Are you Chiaki girlfriend

Both: Whhaattt!!! No!!!!

Mako: We are not dating were just freinds.

Chiaki: Best Freinds!!!

Kotoha:Oh.Ok

Mako:He is more of my aniko.Than best freinds.

Kotoha: Sorry that I thought you were his girlfriend.He just tells me a lot about you.

Mako: Really!!!*smirk*

Chiaki: What!!! No!!!

Kotoha:So you are her to vist for the summer.

Mako: Yes.Do you know were I can get a job.

Chiaki: Why? Your family is so rich!!

Mako: Ya.But I want to take care of myself.

Kotoha: Actualy were need a extra maid.Ok

Mako: Then I will apply here.

(Details,Details).......


	2. I Bought You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako stumbles along the black market and is sold to a millionaire?Mako thinks she won't be able to survive.

Two Weeks had Past.....

Mako:Kotoha are we still up for the movies tonight.

Kotoha:Yes!Mako-Nessan I can't wait to see the movie.

Chiaki:Booooo!!!!

Both Girls:Ahhhhh.Chiiiiiiiaaakkkkiiiii!!!!!!

Chiaki:You guys should of seeen your faces!! Hahahahahaha

Kotoha:I still can't believe you but up with him all those years.

Mako:You get use to it

Couple of Hours later....

Mako:I will be up there in a minute Kotoha.Just got to put these boxes away!!!!

Mako then walks into a the basment then she saw a shadowy figure going into a closet the she stumbled upon a door than found a secret entrance.Then she bumped into something a smashed it then a few minutes later she heard footsteps and voices

Man in Black (1): What are you doing here ! 

Mako: Sorry

Man in Black (2): You broken that didn't you 

Mako: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to

Man in Black (1): Did you see anything

Mako: No!! I saw nothing

Man in Black (2): We can't risk it.

The Man in Black (2) grabbed Mako and blindfolded her and took her to a secret spot underneath the basment.Mako what putting such a fight she screamed Then he took her to a person and said

Man in Black (2): She's next

Auctioneer:Ok.

Then to man's came and put cuffs on her wrist that were attached to the ground by a chain

Auctioneer:The next to bet.Do I have 20,000

50 people raised up there hand and he kept going higher and higher until he reached

Auctioneer:800,000,000,000

The one person raised the sign

Auctioneer:Going once...Going twice...Sold to the man in blue

Then two men came up and gave Mako away to the man.Then the man had a freind that had gold and navy They left and went to a elevator then took of there mask

Gold Man:Do you have a name.Pretty lady.

Mako Said in a whisper:Mako

Gold Man:Huh..I didn't hear you

Mako:Mako

Gold:Hi Mako-San I'm Genta,Umemori Genta the guy in blue Ryuunosuke

Ryuunosuke:Genta Stop talkindlg to her

Genta:What I can't be nice or start a conversation

Ryuunosuke:You know Tono-sama doesn't like you talking to you Know

Genta:Ok sheees

Then they we were at the penthouse.Mako found a guy in a tuxedo

Mako:Why am I here

???:I bought you

**Author's Note:**

> Age
> 
> Takeru:20  
> Month:February  
> Day:2
> 
> Ryuunosuke:19  
> Month:June  
> Day:18
> 
> Mako:18  
> Month:December  
> Day:20
> 
> Chiaki:19  
> Month:August  
> Day:15
> 
> Kotoha:17  
> Month:January  
> Day:10
> 
> Genta:20  
> Month:July  
> Day:19
> 
> Kaorui:17  
> Month:February  
> Day:16


End file.
